The Analytical Pharmacology Facility provides resources and technical expertise in chromatographic analysis of drugs mainly by high pressure liquid chromatography. The facility offers assay development; adaptation of established procedures; training; and the transfer of technology. It provides instrumentation and analytical services to users.